Question: Ashley starts counting at 25, and she counts by fives. If 25 is the 1st number that Ashley counts. what is the 15th number that she counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that she counts? $25$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&25 + 5 \\ &= 30\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&25 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 25 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 35\end{align*}$ What is the 15th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&25 + (14\times5) \\ &= 25 + 70 \\ &= 95\end{align*}$